


Into The deep Roads

by Jrogers



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Bastard Princess, Deep Roads, Genetic Anomaly, Modern AU, lots of lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrogers/pseuds/Jrogers
Summary: The deep roads have been abandoned for a thousand years after falling to the worst blight that Thedas had ever seen. The dwarves were forced to surface and had to rebuild their lives  with all of there memories left behind in the stone.Follow the adventure of a group of archeologist as they transverse the deep roads in an effort to map them. see their triumphs, feel their defeats, and see what the stone has in store.I'm terrible at this lolThink uncharted meets National treasure meets tomb raider within the confines of descent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello new friends and old. I've become rather obsessed with the deep roads since playing descent and this modern AU has come to life begging to be written.  
> I hope you enjoy as always comments and Kudos give me life.  
> xoxo  
> Jess

Hi all,

    I just want to give you some info about the world state and some of things that happened before the story takes place.

  1. Its a modern AU and it will have Cannon elements about dragon age. I won’t reference to any of the characters historical selves by name when talking about past events.
    1. The commander of the inquisition will just be commander instead of Cullen and so forth.
    2. Maric Theirin will be referred to as the Rebel king, because all of his children are in modern age so he must exist in the modern age as well but I’m using Lore from the Calling or Stolen throne.
  2. The Last blight had two Arch demons and double the darkspawn.
    1. It was the longest blight in recorded history beating the first blight by a year.
    2. The darkspawn receded after the blight ended and no one has seen one in thousand years.
    3. the deep roads are still considered uninhabitable and anyone caught near an entrance is quarantined and brought before a judge.  
  3. A young Aucan king of Orzammar made the decision to abandon the deep roads rather then have all of his people die.
    1. The The dwarves settled in the mountains around Orzammar and this region is sovereign and is Call New Orzammar.
  4. The elves sovereign nation is in the Brecilian Forest and the Kocari wilds in Ferelden, Wycome is an Elven city state.
    1. They know their true history but I won’t go into how Solas was dealt with, just that vail is still there and truth about the Evanuris is out and the elves are living their best lives.
  5. Cailin and Elissa Cousland are the reigning king and queen of Ferelden
  6. Mages are free still, they are required to go to the college of enchanters but there are no templars on site, they can see their families and ones they graduate they are free. It's like Hogwarts.
  7. Templars do exist but only in orlais where the chantry still has the most power.
    1. There was a Giant scandal and Cailan kicked them out of Ferelden and when the chantry threatened them with an exalted march the other nations rose up in Ferelden’s defense and chantry had no choice but to back down.
    2. Thanks to the commander of the inquisition and Divine Victoria, Rumored to be the old spymaster of the inquisition and the former left hand of the divine, back in the dragon age lots of research was done and now there are a multitude of safe ways for Templars to come off Lyrium.
  8. Wardens only exist as a special forces unit in the Ferelden Army and legend now that there are no blights.



I think that is everything, this is all stuff I feel like shapes my world and but not stuff that I would work into the story without it feeling like an info dump.

Xoxo

Jess


	2. Proloug

The warmth of the sun and salt in the breeze did little to ease her nerves. She paced on her terrace that had a beautiful view of the beaches of Hercinia, that view normally calmed her but not today. today was not a normal day, today was a culmination of hopes and dreams being put into action. She picked up her phone and sighed, still no word. 

Soli should have gone home and gone to meeting herself. The meeting had started over an hour ago with the Ferelden historical society, They were hoping that Queen Causland’s pet project would help fund the expedition because of the kings love of all things history. The group of scholars didn’t have all the financial backing they needed yet and this would give them what they needed. Neria hadn’t called her yet, which meant the meeting on gone over, which could be good or bad but the waiting was the worst. She groaned and fell onto the padded deck chair. 

A small group of scholars and Archaeologist from Ferelden, New Orzammar, and Starkhaven had come together and built a proposal to enter the deep roads and map them for future generations and to recover the dwarven histories that had been lost to them. The dwarves had lost everything when they came to surface because all of their histories had been carved in the stone and they had to leave it all behind when they fled the darkspawn of the sixth and last blight. The two arch demons had given rise to the biggest and worst hordes of darkspawn the world had ever known, and the deep roads were the first to fall. It was hard to find factual information about that blight because it had been so bad, so whatever they found down there would help.    

The first obstacle had been the chantry. The Divine had called the expedition a fally and said they  shouldn’t tread where the maker had cursed but the chantry didn’t have the pull it once had. so even though they denounced the trip as folly they didn’t have the pull to stop them. Soli had been worried about the denouncement but her professors had quickly pointed out that the chantry had little sway these days and even less in Ferelden. 

The dwarf council of New Orzammar had agreed before they even heard the whole proposal but they insisted on sending along some representatives of the stone. Valta would represent the Shaperate and Commander Ren would come as her bodyguard and representative of the legion of the dead.   

The true hurtle had been Cailan. He had been the first to give his backing, he loved history and ate up the story of the Rebel king of Ferelden traversing the deep roads thwart the Orlesian occupation with the future queen and the Hero of Riverdane. The hurtle had been Soli herself going into the deep roads. He was adimitly against it and the two had fought about it for a few months when finally he relented. Soli was sure it had more to do with The Queen then Cailan actually changing his mind and seeing how great this opportunity was for his sister career. The fight was what sent her to Starkhaven in the first place.  

“I’m not an expert lass but I don’t think groaning and sighing at your phone will make Neria call you any faster.” 

The Starkhaven drawl of his voice always gave her chills ever since he became her bodyguard last year. “I know.” she groaned and throw arm across her face dramatically. “It's just this is so important, all the work we’ve been doing over the past several years.” she paused and looked at his handsome tattooed face. “It's a culmination of a lot of things, mapping the deep roads would tell us a lot of ancient Thedas and not that chantry censored drivel.” she gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

Rylen has had a lot of jobs in his life, protecting Princess Soli is by far the best one. “Your brother already agreed to this? he made an awful fuss when you ran away from home, I can’t imagine he would be too eager to let you enter the deep roads, princess.” He always called her princess when he was trying to distract her, the easiest way to get her mind off things was to pick at her or just kiss her breathless.

Soli glared at Rylen and was about to lay into him when her phone vibrated in her hand. “I’m not done with you.” she snapped. “Hello?” she said a little to tearsly. 

Rylen watched her whole demeanor change. She did a sort of uncoordinated happy dance and sat back down as she talked to her friend animatedly. He just smiled at her as she wrote down a few things in her notebook. he could feel her vibrating with excitement from across the terrace. The two had been drawn to each from the instant they met, it was like being struck by lighting. The two had only recently been exploring what they could be.  “Good news?” he grinned at her. as she hung up her phone.

“They said yes.” She squealed and threw herself into his arms.

Rylen caught her, he would always catch her. His elf.

Soli wiped the tears from her eyes and pressed her lips against his lips. She nipped at his bottom lip to gain access to his mouth. They had done little more than kiss but it got a little more heated everytime. The connection Soli felt with Rylen was unlike anything she had ever felt in her life and while her brother and her clan may not like it, there wasn’t much they could do about it.

Rylen pulled back and kissed the end of her nose. “Lass, I have surprise for you before I forget.”

“I like surprises.” She giggled. 

“I had two things planned.” He said as he ushered her into the house. “Since you got good news I got permission from Sebastian to go down into the royal archives so we could make you an escape map just incase.”

“Incase of what?” Soli asked. 

“Lass, I just want you to have options just incase something happens for all we know the carta have taken over the place and turned into smugglers heaven.” Rylen shrugged. “I would feel better knowing that you knew how to get out of the deep roads.”

Her smile brightened. “And if I had gotten bad news?”

“The Car is packed and I was going to take you camping for the weekend in the Vinmarks, there’s an old warden prison up there, I know how you love old places.” 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.” she smiled and hugged him tightly. “I’m going to go change since we’re going to the palace, I have to keep up appearances after all.” she paused. “Can we do both?”

“Both?” 

“Go to the Archives and go camping.”

“Whatever you want Lass.” he smiled as she walked into her bedroom.

*

Neria: _ They said yes _

Cullen groaned at the message on his phone. 

Cullen:  _ Are you sure about this? I still think its a bad idea. _

Neria:  _ Nonsense no one has seen a darkspawn in like a thousand years. _

_ Besides we have a fairly large group going it will be fine. _

Cullen:  _ We’ll speak about this tonight when I get home _ .

Neria:  _ sure, but I’m still going <3  _

Cullen glared at his phone and sighed. 

Cullen knew what he was getting into when he married Neria Surana, so he had no one to blame but himself. She had been the spirit healer that had help put his body back together after the incident and later she helped put his mind back together. Neria was Flawless and if anyone asked Cullen he would say she had married down by marrying him. 

“The historical society said yes then?”

Cullen looked up at his partner Alistair. “Yes they did.”

Alistair sighed. “I should call Soli.” he looked at his phone sitting on his desk.

“I still can’t believe Cailan is going to allow a crowned princess of Ferelden go into the deep roads.” Cullen shook his head and scanned the paperwork in front of him. 

“I’m sorry.” Alistair chuckled. “Have you met Soli?” he quirked a brow.  “The last time Cailan tried to tell her what to do she ran away to Starkhaven and refused to come home, almost causing an international incent.”

“How is she?” Cullen asked looking up.. Soli, Cullen, Alistair, Aedan, and Neria had all grown up together, it was an innocent time, before Soli and Alistair found out there origins.  

“She’s doing good the last time I spoke to her." he paused. "But according to the tabloid she’s dating that starkhaven bodyguard of hers.” Alistair shrugged. “I’m sure Cailan is thrilled about that.” he chuckled.

*

Soli was sandwiched between her brother and sister in law with a wide fake smile on her face. She was about to enter the deep roads and create history but first pictures and a long stupid ceremony to commemorate the moment. Soli stood there and did what she had to do, soon enough her new adventure would be starting. 

She looked up at Rylen standing off to side rechecking her backpack for the third time. He had packed it himself twice over on the boat from Starkhaven. The last month had been spent preparing for everything that could go wrong. She had a handwritten map that had every known exit from here to Tevinter and he had trained her leave trailer marker behind if something did happen so he would be able to find her

“I will come for you lass.” he’d said Fiercely in their cabin on the boat that brought them here from Starkhaven. It gave her goosebumps just thinking about it.

“I have something for your boyfriend.” The Queen opened her purse and rifled through and pulled out two boxes. 

 Soli looked up sharply, drawn from her thoughts. "My what?"

“We weren’t born yesterday.” Calian waved to crowd that had gathered and smiled his best smile. “We commissioned these listening crystal from the College for you, Aeden, and Neria.” 

“And they have corresponding crystals so we can stay in touch.” Elissa added as they walked to the side so the Dwarves could have the centerstage now.

“I would feel better if they would allow me to accompany you.” Cullen said as they approached the small group to the side. 

“Mate, I said the same thing.” Rylen chuckled. “Soli shut me down, called me a distraction.”

“That’s because you guys would be, this isn't a pleasure jaunt through the deep roads, its an expedition.” Neria hefted her backpack onto her back. “It’s going to be fine.” 

“Do you guys know either other?” Soli came to stand beside Rylen.

“Rylen was in templar’s training with us.” Alistair came to stand beside his sister. 

Soli craned her neck and looked at Rylen for a minute. 

“Lass, it just never came up.” Rylen shrugged. 

She had had known he was two days from his vigil with order before all hell broke loose but she didn’t know he knew her friends and her brother.

“Here this is for you.” The Queen handed him a plan white box. “It's a listening crystal so we will be able to keep in touch with the expedition.” she paused. “The dwarves haves these advanced walkie talkies but this seems more practical in case of an emergency.” 

“And This phone is a direct connect phone to Elissia and I.” Cailan handed him a black smartphone with a red Mabari engraved on it.

Soli’s eye’s widened she hadn’t expected this reception, she’d expected resistance. Rylen was a commoner. 

“I think it’s time.” Aedan approached them with his wife Enchanter Amell at his side. 

Rylen helped Soli with her backpack. “Be safe Lass.” he pressed his forehead against her.

“It’ll be fine.” She smiled and pressed a light kiss to her lips. 

“What do you do if you get lost?” 

“Tie an orange ribbon to every door a go through or leave behind something that would easily be found.” Soli clasped strap over her chest. “Really love it will be fine.”

Rylen just sighed. 

_ Famous last words, _ he thought to himself as they all filed into the deep roads.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading.  
> I love feedback so please talk to me.


	3. The three minute scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends long time no update. hopefully, I'll be updating more we'll see.  
> hope you enjoy  
> xoxo  
> Jess

****

The sound of terror filled the room, drowning out all other ambient noises and for three minute it was the only sound in the room. The small group that was gathered took a collective sigh of relief when it was over. It was the first real Evidence that something had gone wrong with the expedition to the deep roads, no one had heard from them in almost two weeks. It hadn’t been broken to the press yet but the crown had been contacted for comment about a story that would be run by the end of the week. Cailan wasn’t sure where the leak was but he knew it wasn’t from them.

Rylan’s expression looked perfectly calm but he was gripping the armrest on the chair in a white knuckled grip.  

The Queen sat stone still clutching at her neck next to the King who was looking very intensely at an unknown spot on the floor. 

Taryn Causland stood looking stolically out the window.

Cullen’s whole face had taken on a haunted look and Alistair held his hand and looked equally as haunted 

The mood in the room had taken on a hopeless feel.

‘ _ Really, love it will be fine’  _ those words played on a loop in Rylen’s head, it was impossible to know who the owner of that scream was but to him it was Soli. The mere possibly of it belonging to Soli was making it almost impossible for him to stay in his seat.  

Rylen had always known that this was going to go wrong. He had felt it in his bones the minute she had told him about it but she’d been so so excited, it would have been impossible dissuade her. while her montra has been ‘ _ it will be fine”   _ he had been going over all things that could go wrong.  Now he was gathered with her family in the kings study while they considered  what to do next but Rylen already had a plan.  He had been in touch with a private security team from Kirkwall. He had worked with them before and they were setting thing up in Gwaran he only had to join them and they could start searching. He had only come here out of respect for Soli’s family and no matter what was said in this room he was going to get her.

“It’s impossible to know who that is.” The Taryn broke the silence that had taken over the room.

“Does it matter?” Cullen looked up sharply. “A women just screamed for three minutes on a listening crystal that could belong to one of three people.” it was what everyone was thinking Neria, Soli, and Aden were the only ones with listening crystals. The rest of the group had been relying on Dwarven technology. It was clearly a woman screaming so most likely that meant it was either Neria or Soli. 

“Have you been in contact with the dwarves?” Rylen asked. He needed to know if it was possible that his team would run into another recovery team.

“We have.” The Queen said softly. “They lost contact with their people around the same time.”

“Did they speak to you about any plans they may have to recover their people?” Rylen leaned forward in his chair.

“Not that they shared with us.” Cailan sighed.

Rylen nodded.

“You have a plan.” The Taryn studied him, it wasn’t a question but a statement. Bryce Causeland was a shrewd man and recognized it in the Starkhavener right away. 

Rylen stood and pulled a folded sheet of paper from his pocket. He flattened it on the king’s desk. It was a map of Ferelden with the rough location of every Thaig or possible outpost under Ferelden and corresponding possible exits. He knew it by heart, it was written by her hand and it gave him comfort to know she had a copy of it and was possibly making her own exit.

“What is this?” The queen stood at his side.

“It’s a way out.” Alistair narrowed his eyes. “We use to dare each other to go in this trading post at night, Valammar.” he pointed to pointed to the Hinterlands. “Remember?” He glanced at Cullen.

Cullen gave him a warm and smile squeezed his arm. 

“This one near the old circle tower is one from Warden legend.” The Queen pointed out. “Kul-Baras, although I don’t recall the exact legend something about a dwarven fortress and a talking darkspawn.”

“Kal-Hirol is near Highever.” The Taryn added and pointed to the general location on the map. “Does she have a copy of this?”

“Soli does.” Rylen confirmed and sighed, it was the moment of truth. “I have a team waiting for me in Gwaren we plan to enter the deep roads there and head toward Ortan Thaig and see what we can find.”

The room fell silent after Rylen announced his plans.

“If you get caught by the dwarves we will have to tell them we didn’t know about this.” Cailan said calmly. “We will do what we can to get your release but officially we cannot be involved.”

“Frankly and with all due respect, your Majesty I didn’t come here to ask your permission.” Rylan looked at the man across from him.

“When are you leaving?” Cullen asked.

“I’m heading Gwaren after this.” 

“Do you have room for two more?” Alistair asked.

“Who is the team you mentioned?” The Queen asked.

“A private security team from Kirkwall.”

Cullen groaned. “Tethris and Hawke?”

Rylen chuckled and folded the map back up. “they have an excellent track record in situations like this.” he paused. “and I have worked with them before.”

Rylen left Denerim an hour later with two more people and Aeden Couslands Mabari.

*

Four weeks before.

The sound of silence greeted them one by one as they made there way into the deep roads. The last vestiges of light and sound from the outside world were silenced with the echo of the door slamming behind them. Soli turned her eyes forward and gasped as a whole new world opened up to her. Dagna, Valta, and Ren were working on replaces old remnants of wood torches with titanium LCD torches to light their way. She was amazed at how well preserved this place was. It had truly lasted the test of time.

Soli hadn’t been sure what she was expecting but this didn’t look like a ruin or a remnant of a lost world. The stone cavern felt organic like it was alive, like the dwarves had never left. She half expected a dwarf to walk around a corner at any moment. She peered into the darkness and trying to make out a few details on the other side of the cavern but it was just to dark. She turned back to the group when rumbling sound filled the cavern and a tremor shook the ground beneath her feet.  She braced herself against the wall.

“The stones are angry, I didn’t know the stones could get angry.” a faint voice whispered, it was just loud enough for Soli to hear, it was like someone had whispered it in her ear. She stiffened and looked around but there was no one near her except Neria. “Did you say something?”

“What?” Neria looked at her friend.

“Did you whisper something in my ear?” Soli asked.

“I didn’t say anything.” Neria shrugged.

Soli heard the words  _ the stones are angry, I didn’t know the stones could get angry.  _ She sighed. “It must have been the tremor.”  

“Just a tremor folks nothing to be alarmed about.” Ren assured everyone in a gruff voice ones the ground stopped rumbling. “They happens all the time, this is ancient dwarven engineering, it was made to last forever.” 

Dagna gigled. “This place is so neat.” she looked around in wonder.

“How would you know Ren.” Valta rolled her eyes and held up a torch. “No one has been down here in a thousand years.” she gripped the rotted wood torch and pulled from its holder replaces with the one she was holding. 

“Well that was bracing.” Neria studied Soli, her expression was pensive as she scanned the shadows like she was looking for someone. 

“Let's take a quick break and to get ours bearings.” Aedan suggested.

The group quickly dropped their backpacks and talked among themselves. Aeden snapped a few photos, Neria checked her medical pack again and Professor Kenric made a few notes on some of things they had seen already. Soli stood off to the side studying the remnant of a wooden torch that was on the ground. “Professor Kenric?”

“Yes, Soli, did you have a question?” The Starhaven Professor stood.

He made her feel home sick for Rylen, she smiled softly.   “Do you find it odd that those torches are not dust by now?” Soli broke the silence that had fallen over the group. She was kneeling on the ground studying the remnant of discarded wooden torch that Valta had tossed aside. 

“That’s a great question Soli.” Bram made his way towards her. “The ancient dwarves invented a slow burning torch, although I have no idea how they were made.” he paused. “The ancient dwarves tended to be very secretive, perhaps our dwarven friends will enlighten us?” 

“These torches were said to burn for centuries.” Dagna took the torch remnant. “They use to dip them in a resin made from Lyrium that preserved the wood that caused them to burn much slower.”  

“But still, a Thousand years?” Soli quirked a brow. 

“Take it with us we can have it carbon dated when we reach the surface.” Bram suggested and handed her bag to store the torch.

Soli bagged the torch and put it in one of the creates that would be used to storing the artifacts they found along the way.

“Valta my dear, what can you tell us of Ortan Thaig?” the smooth accented voice asked, Frederick Seagult. He  had been a last minute addition to the group although he was a dragon expert, Cailan called his last minute addition a political move by the Empress of Orlais. .

“Well, it was named for Paragon Ortan but most notably it is the birthplace of Paragon Caridin.” Valta started.

Dagna squealed excitedly. “Paragon Caridin created the anvil of the void to help fight back the darkspawn.”

“Yes, his mother was of house Orton and his father had been a smith.” Valta continued. “He became a living Paragon for that.” she paused. “to bad the thaig was lost during the fourth blight.”

“He also designed the Legion of the dead fortress in the Bownammar Thiag.” Ren added.

Valta rolled her eyes. “You would think Ren was the shaper of the memories for the legend of the dead.”

“Aren't Golems made out of living Dwarves?” Neria asked.

“Yes.” 

“That’s why Cardian disappeared eventually.” Dagna sighed. “King Valtor started abusing the anvil turning is politically enemies, Casteless, criminals and eventually Caridin himself into Golems.” she paused. “Caridin somehow kept his control rod and disappeared into the deep roads and took the secrets of the anvil with him.”

The group fell silent.

“Well, that's something.” Aeden frowned. “It sounds a bit like gray wardens.”  

“Except they have no will of their own and are essentially mindless killing machine and if they don’t have their control rods that are at their handlers mercy.” Ren supplied. “At the beginning it was a choice but eventually it became a death sentence.”

“And Lady Thirien I am told that your family also has a history with this route we are taking?”

“The rebel king.” Soli nodded and slipped her backpack on. “They made a journey across Ferelden using the route we’re taking.” she paused. “He traveled through here with Hero of Riverdane, the Future Queen, and and an unknown person, a lot of People speculate it was a dwarf but some say it was an elf.” 

“Very interesting.”

Soli looked up as Aeden fell into stride beside her and Neria on the other, like they were closing ranks and a few things became clear. Aeden had been a last minute add on as well as Doctor Seagult  and she was sure her brother had something to do with that. She was about to say something but stopped when a gasp echoed through the chamber as the bulk of the group turned a corner. Soli pushed forward on the heels of both professores. 

“This shouldn’t be here.” Valta broke the silence. 

The chamber was of ancient dwarven design, warrior statues appeared to be holding the ceiling up with their axes above their heads. However, the ruined camp in the center of the room was not ancient, it was quite modern, at least what was still recognizable among the dust and destruction. It was three large red tents  but the most interesting was the chantry post in the center of the camp.

“Soli, you may have been right about the torches after all.” Valta glanced at her.

“What is this symbol on the tents?” Ren shown a light on one of the less damnaged tents. 

“That’s the sword of Mercy.” Neria said quickly.

Everyone glanced at her.

“My husbands are former Templars.” she shrugged. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I came upon a continuity error, I don't think mentioned the unnamed grad students that are with the expedition, there are several.  
> Anyway, Hope you enjoy  
> xoxo  
> Jess

The Hero of River Dane pub in Gawaren was thankfully a quiet place with very little foot traffic this time of year, It was the perfect place to plan an op.  _ The pub seemed a little seedy but not nearly as seedy as the hangman,  _ Hawke thought to herself as she looked over the maps for the tenth time. She wasn’t sure how Varric got his grubby little hands on these maps however Bartand would probably pissed that they were missing from his collection when he figured it out. She glanced up when the bell above the door jingled. 

 Rylen ducked in followed closely by two men and a Mabari 

“It’s good you returned.” Hawk smiled and rolled the maps up quickly so the newcomers couldn’t see what she was working on.

“I got back as soon as I could.” Rylen assured her.

She grimaced when she recognized Cullen, the last time she had seen him it was at his wedding to Neria.  _ What in the world was chantry boy doing here? _ She asked herself. She hadn’t seen him since the uprising in Kirkwall. She didn’t recognize the second man but the Ferelden girl in her squealed at the giant black mabari standing at Rylan's side. “Hey Starkhaven, who’re your friends?” she nodded towards the two guys and patted the mabari on the head. “Who's a good boy?” she kneeled and scratched behind his ears.

“As I live and breath, is that curly?” Varric's voice boomed across the almost empty tavern. 

Cullen Audibly groaned at his unwanted nickname. 

Alistair snickered at his side. 

“well it appears you already know Cullen.” Rylan chuckled. 

“Alistair.” he offered his hand to the women standing in front of him.

“like Alistair Theirin crown prince of Ferelden?” The dwarf interrupted because Varric Tethras never forget a face.

“I really need to change my name.” he laughed. “but yes, at your service.” he made a little bow.

“but what are you guys doing here?” Hawke asked. 

Cullen and Alistair looked at other nervously. The nature of their relationship was accepted by their families and close friends, it was still a delicate situation and most people would never understand. Neria normally handled this part, her husbands were truly lost without her.

“Neria Surana is their wife.” Rylan shrugged. “or at least that's how Soli explained it to me.”

“more or less.” Cullen nodded.

Hawke and Varric looked at each other with the same shocked expression. “I can't imagine the chantry recognizes this sort of marriage?”

“Apparently curly got more interesting after he left Kirkwall.” varric laughed. “I'm shocked curly, you didn't even invite us to the second wedding.”

“don't worry he still spends to much time with a serious expression on this face.” Alistair added. “He hasn’t changed that much.”

“not helping Al.” Cullen rolled his eyes.

“We've hit a snag.” Hawke frowned at them and looked around, a dwarf had taken to hanging out in the tavern, two of them actually but neither seemed to be around.

“what happened?” Rylen whispered and looked around suspiciously.

“I'm not sure only that their has been a heavy dwarven presence at the entrance we wanted to use.” Hawke frowned.

“Yeah, they showed up right after you left to meet with the king.” Varric added.

“is it a recovery team?” Rylen asked.

“Maybe?” Varric shrugged. “they haven't been doing anything to suggest they are though, they haven't even opened the door to the deep roads yet, it's like they’re waiting for something.”

“Fenris has been watching them since they set up camp yesterday.” Hawke crossed her arms over chest. “But we didn’t think it would be a good idea to just walk up and ask.”

“Where are they staying?” Cullen asked. “Him and I should probably be laying low, they might recognize us.”

“That is the strangest part, Gawan has a dwarven embassy but they are camping around the outpost entrance, it's almost like they are waiting for something.” Hawke frowned. “I think we’re going to have to find another way in.” 

“How could they have been tipped off about the op?” Alistair asked. “You don’t have a Mole do you? where did you get these maps they look really old.”

Varric frowned and looked at Hawke. “Bartrand.” they said at the same time. “I’m sorry, I shouldn't have swiped his maps.” 

The group fell quiet.

“excuse me.”  

Hawke looked up as dwarf approached them, she was dressed in plain clothes but it was clear that she belonged in some sort of uniform, it was the way she carried her and She had at least two guns on her small frame that Hawke could spot. “What can we do for you? Hawke asked.

“my name is Lace Harding.” she started.

“Harding huh?” Varric cut in. “have you ever been to hightown?”

She narrowed her eyes at Varric. “I can't say that I have?”

“Varric don't.” Cullen and Hawke groaned at the same time.

“well you'd be Harding in high.” varric chuckled. “oh never mind.”

Alistair snorted.

“Anyways.” Rylen cut in. “Lass, what can we do for you?”

Lace Harding is a veteran agent for sister nightingale, left hand to the divine so she had seen some things, bad things that she will never forget but all the the color drained from her face when he called her Lass. She gapped at him like he was a ghost.

“was it something I said?” Rylen asked.

She sighed. “Bram.” she started. “Professor Kendric and I are involved.”

“it's my accent, I'm sorry Lass.”

“no need to apologize.” she shook her head. She opened her satchel and pulled three rolls of paper. “The dwarves have been tipped off by the way.” She spread out a map and set a small runed device on the table. “They’re waiting for you to make your move so they can arrest you, although you are a complication to their plans.” she glanced up at Cullen and Alistair.

“This map looks old.” Varric scanned it.

“It is.” Lace glanced up at him. “Sister nightingale gave me unrestricted access to the chantry archive specifically the records of the inquisition.” she narrowed her eyes. “Something happened in the deep roads during the dragon age.” she paused. “A shaper disappeared along with a lieutenant of the Legion of the dead but no one knows what happened.” she frowned. “Not officially, anyway.” she looked up.

“Divine Victoria  had these records sealed after the inquisition disbanded.” Alistair chewed on his bottom lip. 

Everyone looked at him.

“We tried to get the records unsealed when the news broke about Soli, she’s a Lavellan.” Alistair shrugged. “The geneticist were trying to do a complete work up of her DNA because half elves normally just look human like me but Soli is a genetic anomaly and if we could link her leanage to the inquisitor herself then it would make the whole process of crowning her princess easier.” she paused. “Wycome was a lot more helpful than the chantry.”   

Hawke’s eyes widened as it dawned on her what this meant. She swung her gaze to Rylen and raised an eyebrow. “You bagged the mythical elvan bastard princess of Ferelden?”

“You’ve been holding out on us Starkhaven.” Varric crossed his arms over his chest. 

Rylen sighed. “Don’t let her hear you call her that, it's still very sensitive topic for her.” He paused. “My Lass is lowkey like me.” 

“Can we get back on task please?” Harding asked and looked around the table. “On the storm coast this river.” she pointed. “It should lead to a cave entrance that the inquisitor used to get into the deep roads.” she sighed. “that Should get us into the deep roads but we can’t all leave at ones and we may need Taryn Causlands help holding the dwarves off.”

“Highever doesn’t have an embassy for the dwarves, they would have to ask the Taryn for permission to access the entrance.” Cullen had been brushing up on Ferelden law, he was about to become one of the commanders of the Ferelden army. “Al give the Taryn a call we only need them delayed so we can get in first and cover out tracks.”

“I don’t know the condition of the entrance.” Harding frowned. “It might not even ne accessible.”  

“Taryn causland is great a delaying things, Cailen constantly complains.” Alistair chuckled as he pulled out his phone. “And Aeden is his favorite child.”

“I have a few colleagues in kirkwall that can scout the cave.” Hawke pulled out her cell phone. She hated to involve her brother in this but it didn’t seem like it could be helped.

“I hate to bring this up.” Varric frowned. “They went in here.” He pointed at Amarantine. “And should be coming out of here in a few days, how will we find them if we go in here?”

“This map.” Rylen pulled the laminated piece of paper from his back pocket. “We should be able to reach Bownammar and then Ortan, it will take longer but I think He will be able to help.” Rylen gestured to the dog laying by the fire.”   

*

Four week before.

Valta had asked the team to break down the old templar camp and set it aside so they could analyze it later. It would put them behind schedule but Aden knew what this was really about. The chantry was constantly trying to needle their way into the dwarves business and dwarves were constantly having to push back, whatever was going on here would give them some leverage against the chantry and Shaper Valta knew that and Aedon was happy to help. He had grown up with strong opinions of the chantry and none of them were good.

Aeden had no illusions about why he was really here. They could have used a number of photographers for this expedition and ones had more experience in this area of photography than he did, this was the sort of job that careers were made on and Aedan already had a career. Aeden was here because Orlais and the chantry had wiggled their way in by way of Professor Seagult, anything they found or didn’t Seagult would report back to his handlers like a good Orlaisian purse dog. Aedan was here to look after Ferelden interests namely, Soli and Neria. 

Aeden had spent the last hour photographing the site like it was a crime scene. He use to work for the crime lab in Highever before his sister became queen, now he was the head of her security team and the unofficial royal photographer, he was a man of many hats. Aedan narrowed his eyes as he approached one of the tents. He wasn’t sure how but he had a feeling there was a body in there. He picked up a broken sword on the ground next to his foot and pushed the flap open and sure enough there was set of remains. “I have human remains over here.”

Neria carefully made her way to Aeden, careful not disturb anything and looked at the bones laying on top of disintegrating furs. “I hope no one is expecting a cause of death.” Neria joked as she held open the tent so Aeden could snap a few photos before she could a closer look. “But he or she has been dead a very long time.”

“I’ve conferred with my colleague Professor Seagult and we think this campsite was from the age of Enlightenment.” Professor Kenric announced, like the Kerosene lamps hadn’t already given it away.

“So after the last blight was well over.” Valta frowned.

“What could they have been looking for?” Dagna asked.

“Lyrium.” Neria looked up. “It’s rather Obvious.” she studied the bones. “the calcium deposits in his bones suggest heavy Lyrium use which is strange because they had ways for people to come off of it by then, the commander of the inquisition was the first templar to survive quitting and after that tons of resources went into it.”

“If I had to guess the way his body is placed and his armor on the stand so neatly while everything is broken, this is his grave.” Aedan looked around. “Like he died during all of this and his brothers left him behind because he died or was too far gone to continue the mission.”  

“They still needed to combat the mages, it must have been just before the they learned they could grow Lyrium on the surface.” Soli put her gloves on. “Aeden are you done, so we can get this packed up?” 

“Yes.” he nodded.

“Students think of this as our first sit, set up a grid and carefully bag and tag everything you find and place them in crates labeled D, they go straight to New Orzammar.” Bram announced.

“So Neri.” Aedan helped her transfer the bones into a body bag.”  

“Don’t start.” Neria chuckled she recognized the tone in his voice. “You had to have heard the rumors, I mean, the three of us live together.” 

“I just want to congratulate you.” He laughed. “I wish you would have invited us, Solona and I would have loved to be there.”

“I was barely invited.” Soli piped up.

“That’s because someone started an international incident just before the ceremony.” Neria quirked a brow. 

“Give me a break, I went from a nobody elf from Wycome to the bastard daughter of the beloved king of Ferelden with an elf kink.” Soli rolled her eyes.

Neria snorted. 

“I still don't understand how any of that works.” Aeden turned around and looked at her. “you clearly look like an elf but you look just like Maric, more so than Cailan and Alistair according to my mother.”

“No one knows for sure.” Soli shrugged. “They called me an Genetic anomaly which is the nice way of calling me a freak.”

“Professor I found this papers.” one of the grad students stood up from s trunk that had survived whatever happened here.

“Let’s see what our templars were doing down here.” Bram took the paperwork and scanned it. “They were looking for something, a mirror, but that doesn’t seem right.”

“Probably an Eluvian, although you would think they would have known the name by the Enlightened age.” Soli frowned.

“Don’t underestimate Divine Renata the second, she was terribly ridged as was her name sake and a traditionalist to boot.” Frederick spoke up. “She tried to reinstate not only the Alienages but also the circle of magi.” she paused. “There was a reason she had the shortest reign as Divine.”

“But you’re right they were also looking for Lyrium.” Bram sealed the papers away.

“I found a journal with the body.” Neria handed it off to Soli so she could bag it and put it in one of the bottomless crates.

“Shaper Valta do you recall anything in the memories about an expedition being authorized?”

“Not that I can recall.” she frowned. “But New Orzammar was kind of a mess at that time.”  she shrugged. “ we will investigate when we return to the surface, thanks again for doing this.”

“we're happy to help Valta.”  Soli smiled.

A few hours later

The camp had been mostly cleaned up and the group were setting up their own camp. Bram promised to read from the journal of the mysterious templar over dinner. Dagna was standing off to the side examining the templar armor. She was mostly interested in the wards they used to combat magic. The chantry was so tight lipped about this sort of thing. The armors were the dubbed ‘the garments of the just’ and it was strictly forbidden for anyone outside the chantry to come in contact with them.

Dagna was amazed at what she was seeing. The armor had wards carved directly into metal but it had wards on top of wards. It appeared that the dead templar was someone  important, the name didn’t ring any bells but she wasn’t that famular with templar history. Ser Stalwart  knight-Divine was a rank was engraved on a nameplate. “Mrs. Rutherford?” Dagna called and smiled as the doctor made her way over.

“Please call me Neria.” 

“What is the rank Knight-Divine?” Dagna asked.

“It group of four men actually, Knight Commanders, they are second to the knight Vigilant.” Neria looked at the small name plaque just inside. “Stalwart.” 

“Ahhh.” an Orlasian voice hummed from behind him “He was the most vocal against Renata.” he kneeled. “Orion Stalwart, he was from Freemarches, one of his girls was a mage if I remember correctly, she tried to used his daughter to besmirch his name and when she started talking about reinstating the circle he stood up to her many time in a public forum.”

“She sent him here to die.” Dagna frowned.

“It would seem so.”

Neria looked skeptically at him. “How do you know that?”

“I am a history professor.” Segult smiled. “Although I will say Dragons are my passion but my education was funded by the chantry so I learned a lot of chantry history.”

Dagna opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted. “I found another body.” someone called from a dark corner of the chamber. “Or something.”

“Or something.” Neria frowned.

“I’m never seen anything like this.”

Dagna got to her feet and made her way across the room with Neria at her side and Professor segult hot on their heels. 

Soli was kneeled beside what looked like an armored corpse. “Dagna, have you ever seen armor like this?”

“No.” she kneeled and ran her hand over the breastplate. Dagna had never seen anything like this and she had taken classes that covered ancient armors from all walks of life. “Ren, come here.”

The male dwarf said something into his walkie talkie and set it down and joined the small group. “What are you ladies fussing about over here.”

“Ren.” Valta glared at him and pointed. 

“What do you make of this?” Dagna asked.

Ren kneeled and studied the armor. “I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Ren frowned. “Is the armor fused to the bone?” he moved one of the gauntlets and sure enough parts of the hand bones were fused to the metal. 

“Ren.” Valta looked at him for a minute.

He looked up at her and something passed between there but Dagna knew what they were thinking. 


End file.
